It Runs In The Family
by Miss lj Cullen
Summary: What happen's when Hermione finds out her whole life was a lie ? Even more twist's and turns, this family just keeps getting complicated. First fic please read and review. Reposting. Just found some more chapters so they will be up as well
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1- prologue.

February 14th

Dear Diary,

This week has been so crazy!

Isobel has just had her sixteenth birthday. I swear, if I didn't already know how old she was, I would think she was turning of age this year with all the celebrations we've had.

I hate to think what next year is going to be like. Blaise and I surely didn't have parties like this when we turned of age nor when I returned. Sometimes I hate being a twin, always having to share everything. That's right, I said it. I hate being a twin.

I don't hate having a brother, of course, just the obligatory having to share everything part. And the connection between us can get really annoying… and disturbing at times. Especially when he's "being intimate" with Kira.

I really don't need to know what my brother and my best friend do in their private time and I am sure he doesn't want to know what his little sister and best friend do together either. But I can't spend all of my waking hours worrying about the telepathic twin connection my brother and I share. Sometimes I can't help but let my guard down. Especially when Draco does that thing with his tongue, I… well, I just can't help but lose it.

That connection has gotten me in a lot of trouble at times and has caused more than a few arguments between my very over-protective brother and one terrified Draco Malfoy at least he had the decency not to tell mum and dad, although, if he had told them I would have had plenty of stories about him to tell our parents.

That's my venting for today! Well, for now, at least. Unless Blaise decides to wind me up, which he probably will. It is his favourite thing to do, after flying, that is.

If someone had told me three years ago that I would actually be getting along with Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God, and Blaise Zabini, I would probably have hexed them so badly that they would have had to spend at least a week in St Mungo's. But now, I couldn't imagine life without them.

Anyways, today is Valentine's Day and I think today is the day Draco is finally going to ask me. He and Blaise have been acting strange for the past few days and I think they have something planned for tonight. All they will say is that we're going out to dinner. Kira and I have no idea where we're going exactly or what they're up to but they are Slytherins after all. They have to be plotting something, right?

I'll let you know how things turn out tonight but I've got to run! Blaise is calling me which means he's either ready to go or he's lost Kira's present yet again.

Love Hermione Zabini.


	2. 3 Years Earlier

Chapter Two – Three Years Earlier

"Hermione, breakfast is ready!" Jane Granger's voice called from downstairs.

"Coming mum!" Hermione Granger came charging down the stairs, her trademark curly hair flying everywhere.

She could barely contain her excitement, because in three short days she would be turning seventeen and today her mother was going to take her to buy a new outfit for the party. Hermione couldn't wait for her birthday. She would finally be of age in the wizarding world and would be able to perform magic whenever she wanted.

Despite her giddy anticipation for the forthcoming celebration, there was just one thing that plagued Hermione's thoughts, the recurring dream she'd been having.

In the dream, there was a boy who looked to be about Hermione's age. He would look intently at two wizarding photographs, two different portraits of the same family. The only difference between them was the presence of a young girl. She was there in one of the portraits but in the second, she was missing. Stranger still was that this girl looked nearly identical to the boy staring at the photos, so much so that they could easily have been twins. The boy would then turn around and walk away as he vowed, "I'll bring you home, Mia."

The boy looked vaguely familiar but Hermione could not figure out where she had seen him.

Hermione attempted to force the dream from her mind as she sat down at the kitchen table to eat, falling into a routine silence. Her head snapped up suddenly when she thought she heard someone crying.

"Mum, are you ok?"

"You were thinking about him again, weren't you? The boy from your dream?"

"Yes…but it's just a dream. Why are you so upset?"

"'Mum" Hermione started

"Do you know how terrible I feel when you call me that? You shouldn't be calling me that."

"What are you talking about, mum? You're scaring me. Why would you say I shouldn't…"

"Because I'm not your real mother!" Jane cried out in confession. She had kept this appalling secret from Hermione for nearly seventeen years and it was time to be honest. "The truth is… that is to say that… if you looked carefully at the little girl from the photographs in your dream…she … is you."

Hermione gaped at her mother in complete bewilderment. "You're wrong there's no way…"

Jane shook her head solemnly. "It's true," she whispered hoarsely, staring directly into the eyes of the girl she had raised as her own and loved like a daughter.

"No! You are my mother! I look like you and dad! How can I not be yours? I look nothing like the girl from the portrait."

Hermione could barely begin to understand the words Jane muttered under her breath, but she thought she heard her say, "You will soon enough."

She started to respond when something else occurred to her suddenly. "Wait. How do you know about the portraits? I remember telling you that I'd been having a strange dream but I never told you about the portraits."

Jane stood slowly and turned to the counter to pour a glass of water. She took a deep controlled breath to calm herself. Gripping the cool glass, she returned to her seat opposite Hermione who was still looking at her 'mum' as though she had gone mad.

"Hermione, there are a lot of things you need to know but I want to wait until your father is here. I am going to call him and he should be home straight away."

Hermione just nodded numbly and tried to eat more of her breakfast but she no longer felt hungry. She only felt numbness.

Jane left the room to make her call and Hermione could hear her speaking in anxious, hushed tones.

After ten minutes of agonizing silence, the front door opened and shut again quickly. Hermione didn't have to look up to know it was her father, she could tell by the familiar clatter as he tossed his keys onto the foyer table and the heavy footsteps that echoed as he carried himself down the hallway toward the kitchen.

"Harold?" Jane called to her husband.

"Coming dear," Harold walked through the door took one look at the scene and knew that it was time to tell Hermione to truth. He sighed wearily. This was the day he had been fearing for nearly seventeen years.

"Hermione, what your mother and I are going to tell you may come as a shock to you." He said as he sank into the seat next to his wife.

"So, there's more to the story than you not being my real parents?"

Harold was taken aback at what Hermione said but before he could retort, Jane cut in.

"I think you need to know the full story, Hermione. Then, perhaps, you'll understand why we didn't tell you sooner."

Hermione sat and waited for them to explain, to tell her why she had been living a lie her whole life. She felt unusually calm as she was in a state of disbelief and shock.

"Before we tell you, you have to remember that everything we did was for your own safety." When Hermione didn't answer, Jane carried on. "As you know, there were some families that choose not to take part in the war and remain neutral. Your real parents were one of those families. Voldemort tried to persuade them to go over to the dark side many times but they always refused. Your parents were friends with many of his inner circle and it seems his most trusted followers were, in fact, not loyal to him at all. These devoted servants' were actually spies for the Order of the Phoenix. You know the family too, Hermione. You go to school with their son, Draco…Draco Malfoy."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Malfoys were spies for the Order and not loyal followers of Voldemort? She felt like she couldn't breathe. She wanted to leave but the curious side of her wanted to know more about her real family.

"When your mother found out she was pregnant she was overjoyed and then she learned she was having twins. She couldn't have been happier, not that it was much of a shock as there is always a set of twins born each generation. She found out she would be having a girl, whom she would call Mia, and a boy, to be named Blaise. But when Voldemort found out, he ordered Lucius Malfoy to kill you and take Blaise to be his heir as punishment to your parents for not joining the Death Eaters. Of course, the Malfoys refused to let this happen. You see, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are your Godparents. They told your parents of Voldemort's orders and, together, they came up with a plan. They decided to make it appear that you had been killed along with your uncle and myself in a house fire."

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. "You-You're my aunt and uncle?"

"Yes, we are," Jane said quietly, a silent tear rolled down her cheek. "The plan worked and it looked like we were all killed in the fire. We placed a glamour charm on ourselves and you to maintain the disguise, changed our names and came to live in the muggle world. Your mother was heartbroken when Albus told her that she wasn't allowed to see her daughter or her sister until the war was over."

"But you told me that you were an only child and that dad's family had died when he was young."

Harold placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder and waited for her to speak again.

"Far from it, dear, you see, your birthmother and I are twins which is why we were not surprised when she told me that she would be having twins. Your parents persuaded Voldemort to let them raise Blaise until he was of age and old enough to take over the Dark Lord's throne. Voldemort agreed, however, he kept them close and even though they were never branded with the dark mark, they were treated as his followers. So your parents became spies for the Order because without the dark mark, Voldemort could not control what they did and they could not be punished for betraying him.

"But now that your friend, Harry Potter, has killed Voldemort, it is time for you to return home to the Manor with your family. It is time for you to take your family name."

Hermione looked back and forth between Jane and Howard… no longer her parents, but aunt and uncle.

"Let me get this straight," she spoke slowly. "I am assuming that I'm a pureblood?"

Jane just nodded and let Hermione continue.

"I have a twin brother called Blaise and from the second family portrait in my dreams, I'm guessing I have a younger sister as well, for the past seventeen years of my life I have lived with my auntie and uncle under a false identity, the Malfoys are friends with my parents and on top of that, they are my Godparents?"

Jane and Harold nodded in confirmation of what Hermione had said. She sat unmoving, stunned and overloaded with information. Blaise…she knew that name but couldn't place it.

"You said my parents are friends with the Malfoys, which means that my brother would be friends with Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, from what I remember, they are best friends," said Harold.

Then, all at once, it clicked. "Blaise Zabini, the quiet Slytherin. Isn't he half-Italian?"

"Yes, your father's side of the family is Italian. And yes, he is your twin."

As those words entered Hermione's overwhelmed mind, she could take no more and fainted, collapsing to the kitchen floor.


	3. Meeting The Family

Chapter 3 – Meeting the family.

Hermione had been passed out for over 15 minutes when she started to come around. At first she wondered what had happened and then the conversation from that morning suddenly came rushing back to her. She half expected to be fussed over as soon as she started to stir but it never came. So she laid there listening for some sort of sound and when nothing came she opened her eyes to see that she was now laid on the sofa in the living room she looked around half expecting to see her auntie sat in the arm chair in the corner of the room but was surprised to see that she was not there and when she looked around the room she saw that there was no one in the room with her at all.

Hermione sat up and was about to call her auntie and uncle when there was a sudden out burst from the kitchen. Hermione stood up and walked to the kitchen door and stood and listened to the conversation.

"You've already told her! How could you be so stupid Alyssa?" Shouted a strange women's voice.

"Athena calm down she took it quite well actually." Came the voice of her auntie 'Jane'.

"Took it well that's why she's laid on the sofa because she passed out from shock. Oh yes I'd say she took it very well." Said the other voice sarcastically.

Hermione then opened the door and walked through to see her aunt and uncle sat at the kitchen table. Blaise Zabini sat on the kitchen side with a younger girl stood next to him and then her eyes finally saw the people that she assumed were her parents stood facing Jane and Harold.

"Hermione, you're awake. Are you feeling okay?"

Hermione just nodded and walked over to the fridge to get herself a drink.

"Mia?" Came a voice that Hermione vaguely recognized. Hermione turned round to see Blaise standing right in front of her, and before she could answer he pulled her into a hug.

"I told you I'd bring you home" He whispered.

"I know." Was all she could manage to say.

"My baby, I can't believe that I finally get to see you again." Came the voice that Hermione had heard earlier.

Hermione let go of Blaise and walked over to the beautiful women that had long black hair down to her waist that lay in soft curls that framed her face. She had dark blue eye's that looked near enough black, and her skin was slightly tanned.

"Mum."

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that." She then pulled her into a hug and held on to me for dear life. "I'm never letting you go again." She whispered over and over to her.

"Mum I think she gets it you can stop suffocating her now."

"Isobel." Came a stern voice which Hermione could only guess belonged to her father, and that was confirmed when Isobel answered him.

"Sorry daddy."

Hermione pulled back from her mother to see she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see her father stood behind them looking at Hermione with so much care in his eye's she was surprised that he was the same man that had scolded her sister just seconds before.

"Daddy."

"Princess, I've missed you so much."

"Yeah,Yeah,Yeah can't a sister get some look in I mean I've never meet her you lot have can't I at least give her a hug."

"Isobel what have we told you, stop being so rude."

"Sorry daddy but seriously can I hug my big sister."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her sister and walks over to her and pull her into a hug.

"We're going to have so much fun we've got to go shopping for the ball you need a new dress. I'm so glad you're coming home Blaise was starting to get boring and plus I can't really talk to him about all the girly thing's and I can't exactly tell mum something's."

"Hey I heard that." Blaise scolded.

"Oh Blaise calm down you hated all the shopping anyways."

"Yeah but Mia's my twin she should spend more time with me."

Hermione just stood by watching her brother and sister argue.

'_So this is what it's like to have siblings. I think I could get use to this' _She thought to herself.

"Mum, dad are they always like this."

"Pretty much princess. But you'll get used to it, your mother and I seem to switch off now we've gotten that use to it."

"Hey you to zip it."

Both brother and sister stop there argument and turn and look at Hermione. "You know I think I could get use to this."

"Right I think it's about time Hermione got to see the Manor don't you, and I'm guessing that you have a few guests at the minute am I right Athena, Paolo."

"Oh my yes I forgot about that yes Mia, Blaise, Isobel time to go we are going straight over to **the** manor." Putting a bit more emphasis on the word the.

They all walk through to the living room and Hermione's father took out his wand and lit a fire in the fireplace and pulled out a small sack full of flu powder.

"Blaise take some powder and take your sister to the place where were meant to be going."

"Which sister?"

"Isobel, me and your mother will bring Mia."

"Yes father. Come on sis let's get going."

Isobel stepped into the fireplace next to her brother and put her arms around his waist so she wouldn't fall out at the wrong grate and waited for Blaise to throw the power.

"Malfoy manor." Blaise shouted and they were gone in a swirl of green flames.

"Did he just say Malfoy manor? I'm not going to see the ferret boy and his family he hate's me and I haven't packed any of my thing's there still up in my bedroom. Mum didn't you just say that we were going straight to the manor you said nothing about going to the Malfoy's? I refuse to go I'm not going they hate me."

"Mia they don't hate you. And you're Aunt Alyssa and Uncle Lucian are bringing you're things over later on this evening. Now come on we don't have all day Blaise and Isobel will be wondering what's taking us so long."

"But mum I know they hate me Ferret boy has made fun of me for the past 6 years and it doesn't help that I'm a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin. And who are Aunt Alyssa and Uncle Lucian?"

"Mia you not telling me that you are going to let what house you are in a Hogwarts affect your friendship with Draco. And your Aunt Alyssa and Uncle Lucian are Jane and Harold real names."

"Oh right… but dad there is no friendship between me and ferret boy there never has been and there never will be. Anyways it's not my fault he's jealous of me because I always get better grades than him at school."

"That's enough Mia Alysa Zabini get in that fireplace now and get over to your godparent's house. No arguing." Hermione could tell that her dad was getting angry now so she decided to just bite her tongue and go to the Malfoy's it couldn't be that bad could it?

So she took a handful of flu powder and stepped into the fireplace and reluctantly shouted. "Malfoy manor." And was gone in a swirl of green flames.

"What took you so long it took you nearly 10 minutes to get here you didn't get lost did you." Blaise teased Hermione.

Before Hermione could answer her mother came out of the fire closely followed by her father. Hermione gave Blaise an 'I'll tell you later so just drop it look.'

"Come on kid's Cissia and Lucius should be waiting for us. Blaise you can go fetch Draco if you want I know he was dying to meet Mia."

Hermione just thought _'Yeah right.'_ But decided after earlier she should keep quiet.

"Isobel why don't you go off and fetch Sofia and both of you come meet us all down in the sun room."

They both answered there mother and went off to find their friends.

"Come on princess I know Lucius and Cissia can't wait to see you again."

"Yes daddy." Hermione followed her parent's until they came to a set of large white doors.

"Athena you go in Mia and I will be in in a minute." Paolo waited until Athena passed through the doors and closed then until he spoke again.

"Mia princess what's wrong? You don't think I'm mad at you do you?"

When Hermione didn't answer Paolo took that as a yes.

"Mia I could never be mad at you I've only just got you back. I'm just a little upset that you're not giving the Malfoy's a chance, surely your aunt and uncle explained to you that they were spies and they don't want to hurt you? I wouldn't have brought you here if they were going to hurt you."

"I know daddy."

"So are you ready to meet your godparent's?"

"Yes. I just have one question well two but there near enough the same."

"Ask away."

"Well I thought that the Malfoy's only had one child I never knew they had two well I'm assuming they have two. And how come I've never seen Isobel at Hogwarts I mean she must be nearly 14 that would mean that she would be going into her 4th year but I've never seen her."

"You won't have seen your sister at Hogwarts because your mother and I sent her to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic because as you've already noticed she has a tendency to speak without thinking and we didn't want her to give away your identity. The same goes for Sophia yes she is a Malfoy she also goes to Beauxbatons. They are both going to start Hogwarts this year and they will both be in there 4th year."

"Oh right, well that explains a lot. I do have some other questions but they can wait until we get home."

"Okay princess. Well let's get in we better not keep them waiting any longer."

Paolo opens the door for Hermione as she walks through she stood there staring at the amazing room that stood before her. Her eyes finally reach the table where she sees her mother talking the Narcissia and Lucius, then she see Isobel sat with who can only be Sofia she has to many Malfoy features to be anyone else. Then her eyes settle on Blaise and Draco Malfoy sat at the end of the table talking in hushed voices. She was brought out of her thought when her Father nudged her further into the room. She walked uneasily towards the table and sat in the empty seat next to her mother.


	4. New life, New Image

Chapter 4 – New life, New image.

As Hermione sat down, she noticed everything seemed to go quiet and she could feel every pair of eyes upon her. She looked up and found that everyone was staring at her waiting for her to speak.

'_This is so weird,' She thought to herself._

'_You're telling me ,Sis .I've never seen Cissa stay this quiet.'_

'_BLAISE! Are you inside my head?'_

'_Yes, so please don't shout .You'll give me a headache.'_

Hermione turned towards Blaise, her eyes were wide with shock, and could not help but laugh to see him with his hands in his head massaging his temples.

"It's not funny you know. You're not the one with the headache."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh even harder but stopped abruptly as Draco began to speak.

"What's so funny? Blaise, mate, what are you talking about? No one shouted at you."

"You have the connection, don't you?"

Hermione and Blaise looked across the table at their mother and nodded, and waited for her to explain. Before she had the chance to speak, Cissa jumped out of her chair and rushed over to Hermione.

"Mia! I can't believe you're finally home! I didn't think I'd ever see you again. Of course I knew everything and I am so sorry if any of us were ever mean to you. We didn't want to do it and you ought to know that Draco would have never said all those things to you if he didn't have to. We're just so glad to have you home! We must go shopping with the girls and your mother to get you a dress for the ball this weekend! Can you believe you and Blaise are turning seventeen? I think you should-"

'_Cissa tends to talk a lot once she gets going and there's no use trying to stop her .And if you think she's bad now, you should see her when she drags us all shopping.'_

Hermione tried to push Blaise out of her head and carried on listening to Narcissa describe the type of dresses she should wear for the ball. This continued until Lucius spoke, putting an end to Narcissa's chatter.

"I think it's about time you kids get to know each other a bit better. Why not show Mia around the Manor, Draco, Blaise? Maybe go for a swim while we adults go to the study to sort out some party arrangements. Make sure you're down for dinner at six o'clock though.

"Yes, Father," Draco nodded as he rose from the table. "You coming, Blaise, Mia? We'll meet you two by the pool, ok, Sofia?"

Sofia jumped up and grabbed her friend. "Okay, Draco. Come on, Isobel. I've got a whole new section of my wardrobe I just have to show you."

'_Sofia is just as bad as Cissa when it comes to gossiping and, honestly, I think she's worse than Cissia when it comes to fashion and clothes.'_

'_She can't really be that bad at just thirteen!' Hermione asked her brother in astonishment._

'_You're saying that now. Wait until you see her wardrobe, it was three full rooms last I saw it.'_

"You two are really going to have to stop doing that connection thing. I don't like it when I don't know what you're talking about."

Hermione and Blaise just turned to Draco and laughed at the indignant look on his face.

"Poor Draco," Hermione mocked him. "You'll get used to it. Now, would you mind showing me the rest of this Manor and where I might find a bikini? I want to go in the pool."

Hermione could hardly believe that she was actually being nice to 'Ferret Boy', actually calling him by his first name even. There was just something about him now that made her want to be nicer to him. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all.

"I will get used to it, in time. You want to see the manor, you said? Well, follow me, my lady, and I'll give you the grand tour."

'_What was that all about?' Asked a very confused twin brother. 'I thought you hated Draco or 'Ferret Boy' as you call him.'_

'_Things can change, brother of mine, and I might as well be nice because he's going to be around an awful lot, isn't he?'_

Instead of waiting for a reply from Blaise, Hermione continued on down the corridor where Draco stood waiting for them.

"So that's the house. There's just one place left to show you."

"And what's that?"

"Your bedroom."

"You've got to be kidding me! I get my own bedroom?"

"I am kidding. You actually get your own wing. Well, you, Blaise and Isobel have to share." Draco led her along another long corridor and pushed open a tall, wooden door at the end. "This is your wing. The door at the end on the left is Isobel's room, the door on the right is Blaise's, and this one here… is yours."

Draco opened two large white doors and showed Hermione in. "After you," He said, watching her as she looked around the room in amazement. Neither of them noticed Blaise disappear into his own bedroom, leaving the two all alone.

"Like it?"

"Like it? Oh, I love it! I hope my room at home is just half this lovely."

"Oh, yours at home is much better than this one. Trust me."

Hermione stepped inside the walk-in wardrobe and began looking for a bikini to change into.

"You'll find your bathing suits the end cupboard along with shoes and any sort of accessory you may need."

Hermione turned around to see Draco leaning against the door frame, his eyes roaming all over her body.

"And how, Draco Malfoy, would you know where my bikinis are kept?"

"For one, I spend far too much time helping my mum and sister when they go shopping and two, I helped decorate your room."

"Oh, well thank you."

"You're welcome. I do want to make sure you understand that I am sorry for the way I treated you for the past six years. Believe me when I say that I didn't want to call you any of those names or act the way I did around you. In all honesty, I wanted to do the complete opposite to you."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. What exactly was he trying to say?

When she didn't respond, Draco went on. "I know this is coming as a shock and that you have already had so many surprises today but I think you are beautiful. And don't think I am only saying this because you're a pureblood now because I don't care if you're a pureblood or a muggleborn, I'd like you regardless. I've always liked you and even if you have the Glamour Charm removed, I'll think you're beautiful no matter what."

Hermione stared at him, dumbfounded. Before she had time to react, Draco had crossed the distance between them and pulled her body against his. He kissed her soundly on the lips, relieving himself of the years' long desire. Hermione surprised them both when she started to kiss him back. She pulled back and looked up into his eyes through which love and warmth shone brightly at her.

She blushed and turned away from him, busying herself by trying to pick out her bathing suit.

"I'd better get ready before Blaise wonders where we are," She rambled nervously.

"Right, I'll wait for you out in your bedroom." He turned to exit the wardrobe before pausing and saying, "Wear the green one, it will suit you." He then carried on walking into her bedroom closing the wardrobe door on the way out.

Hermione stood for a few minutes, trying to calm herself before changing into the green bikini (that admittedly did not cover much), a black sarong and matching green flip-flops.

As soon as Hermione emerged from her wardrobe, Draco felt his throat go dry and his pants grow tight.

"Draco? DRACO!"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Aren't you going to change?"

"Oh…right, yeah." He took out his wand and with a flick of his wrist he was dressed in his swimming shorts, leaving his toned chest bare for Hermione to admire.

She didn't know how long she had been staring at his bare chest when Draco's voice startled her.

"See something you like?" He smirked at her, clearly having seen her reaction to his body.

"So what if I do?" Hermione put her hands on her hips and tried to appear as though she wasn't taken aback by everything that had happened that day. As if finding out that she was adopted wasn't enough, now she had to try to understand the strange feelings she was beginning to have every time she looked into Draco's eyes.

"If you do, then why don't you come over here and get it because I'm definitely seeing something I want."

Hermione took a tentative step towards him when Draco reached out and pulled her to him.

"You know, I didn't hate you either these past six years," Hermione confessed. "I just thought you were the arrogant Slytherin sex god who slept with anything with big boobs and long legs."

"You thought I was a sex god, did you?"

"Did I mention that I thought you were conceited, as well?"

"Fine, I'll stop but you should know that I only shagged one person."

"Don't lie to me, Draco," She turned her face away from him.

He placed a finger under her chin and tiled her face up so he could look into her eyes. "I'm not lying to you… I can't believe I even when anywhere near that pug face."

Hermione tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh. "Who?" She managed to get out before laughing again.

"Pansy Parkinson," Draco spat bitterly. "She drugged me with some potion last year. I had no idea what I was doing, she was controlling me."

Hermione sobered and looked into Draco's eyes, the disgust apparent on his face.

"It's not your fault," Hermione soothed. "Plus she can't do anything more to you. She was arrested after the finale battle and is now living in a cosy cell in Azkaban."

Draco smiled and leaned his head towards Hermione's, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Before she could kiss him back Blaise barged in through the door, changed and ready to go down to the pool.

"What's…oh! Sorry to interrupt but I'm off down to the pool. If you two can tear yourselves away from one another then maybe you can join the rest of us."

Hermione stepped away from Draco looking at the floor, the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Shut up, Blaise! Just because you can't pluck up the courage to ask Kira out."

Now it was Blaise's turn to look at the floor blushing. Hermione gave Draco a questioning look, he was the very picture of innocence though he looked rather pleased with himself.

"Come on, Mia. I'll show you to the pool." Draco offered Hermione his hand which she took and followed Draco out of the room, passing a sulking Blaise on the way out.

"You coming, Blaise?" Draco asked. "I think my mum said something about us having guests and could you shut Mia's door on the way out?"

Blaise followed them both out the room still looking slightly sour.

'_Blaise, don't be upset just because Draco got you back with the Kira comment. It doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone else. Who this Kira anyways?'_

"Sorry, sis, I didn't mean to. And you'll have to wait and see about Kira. Now, turn around and walk through the door so Draco doesn't look completely stupid."

"Hey! I heard that and I'm not stupid, thank you very much, nor do I look stupid."

Before the boys started to argue, Hermione walked through the door to the pool room pulling Draco in after her. She saw her mother and father along with her godparents, Lucius and Narcissa, sitting casually in the shallow end of the pool. Sofia and Isobel were laying on the lounge chairs gossiping as always, it seemed.

Suddenly, Hermione thought her eyes were playing tricks on her when they landed on -

"KIRA! What are you doing here?"

Kira squealed and ran over to Hermione, squeezing her tightly. "Aunt Cissa invited me over to meet her new goddaughter but I didn't know it was you! This is going to be amazing! We've got to go shopping for your dress and-"

Hermione was in complete and total shock… for perhaps the fifth time that day.

"Kira! I… Umm, no! You know what I said after the last time we went shopping. I'm not going."

"Oh, come on it will be fun. And that guy was so checking you out."

"Yeah, it will be fun but that's exactly what I mean. You always seem to think everyone is checking me out and," Hermione added in a whisper, "_he_ was a_ she_, remember?"

"Okay! So that was a slight misunderstanding but I promise to behave myself. I swear!"

"Fine, so long as I don't end up having to run from anyone again because you told them they looked like a slapper in the top they were wearing."

"I promise!"Kira emitted a high pitched scream and threw her arms around Hermione and hugged her again.

"I would hate to go shopping with you two."

"Oh! Kira, this is my twin brother B…"

"Blaise. Yes, we know each other,"Kira smiled over at him.

"Oh, so this is the -"

'_Don't even think about finishing that sentence, Mia.'_

'_Alright, but I think you ought to know that she likes you too.'_

"What? How do you know that?" Blaise suddenly realised that he had spoken out loud and stared down at the floor, not saying another word.

"Blaise, what are talking about?" Kira asked, looking bewildered.

Attempting to save his best friend from embarrassment, Draco spoke up, "Don't ask, Cuz. They are able to communicate with each other somehow. I'm not sure I understand it so don't both asking, you'll end up even more confused."

Draco grabbed Kira by the arm and dragged her over to where the adults were sitting. Hermione linked her arm through Blaise's and followed suit, whispering to him as they went.

"I know she likes you because she is my best friend and I can read her like a book. That and because at the beginning of the holidays, before I knew about everything, she told me she liked her cousin's best friend and his name was Blaise. So I've just managed to piece everything together. It was pretty obvious actually."

A broad smile had spread across Blaise's face but before he could reply Hermione walked to the other side of the pool where everyone else was sitting. She removed her sarong and kicked off her sandals quickly before stepping into the cool water.

"Mia, will you put some clothes on, please."

Blaise couldn't help but laugh at his father's attitude towards Hermione's outfit.

"Dad, that's not fair. Isobel's bathing suit is nearly identical to mine and you haven't said anything to her," Hermione said.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, but Draco isn't drooling over your sister."

Hermione turned round to see Draco standing motionless, realizing he had been caught by her father. She swam over to him and decided to use his cocky comeback from earlier to get him back.

"See something you like?"

Draco finally recovered and instead of blushing he smirked and pulled Hermione closer to him.

"Definitely."

"Draco, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did you mean what you said earlier, about not caring if I have the glamour charm removed? So…I can be me the real me."

"I meant every word I said, Mia. I like you because of who you are not because of what you look like. That bikini does look amazing on you though."

"You know, it's still hard to believe that you are actually being nice to me and the fact that you snogged me without even thinking twice about…well, that was purely shock inducing."

That said, Draco cupped Hermione's face and kissed her so sweetly and so deeply, as though it were the last thing he would ever do. He pulled back moments later, leaving a slightly breathless Hermione in his arms, her lips pink and swollen.

"You mean like that?"

Hermione just nodded and gathered her senses before turning from Draco to make her way over to her parents.

"Mia, dear? Do you have something to tell us?" Athena asked with interest, her eyebrows raised.

"No, mum, nothing to tell…well, not yet anyway. I do have something to ask you though."

"What is it, princess?"

Hermione looked around at Draco seeking reassurance. He walked over and stood behind her, placing a supporting hand on her waist. She looked to Blaise, who already seemed to know what she was going to ask their mother. He smiled and nodded at her encouragingly. Hermione turned back to her parents knowing she had made the right decision.

"When Aunt Alyssa and Uncle Lucian told me about everything this morning they told me that I had been placed under a glamour charm when I was younger and… I was wondering if you could remove it for me so I would know what I really look like."

"Of course, we will, princess! I'll get my wand."

Hermione's father, Paolo, reached out of the pool to grab his wand. He turned and pointed it at Hermione, pausing to make sure this is what she truly wanted. She gave a small nod and closed her eyes, waiting for something to happen. She felt a slight tingle throughout her body and then heard Draco whispering in her ear.

"That bikini looks even better now and, if possible, you are even more beautiful than before."

Hermione took a deep breath and opened her eyes to see her mother and Cissa crying on each other's shoulders while the rest stood looking on, smiling, glad that Mia was finally home.

Hermione climbed out of the pool and went into the changing room near the pool to stand in front of the floor length mirror. She looked almost exactly like her mother with one exception; her eyes were now brilliant purple instead of dark blue.

'_I've never seen eyes that colour before, strange .I wonder if anyone else in the family has purple eyes.'_

Her hair fell in soft curls around her face and down to the middle of her back. It was midnight black and perfect, she thought, especially compared to her old her hair. She had to admit, she did like her new image and could see why Draco might think she looked hot in her bikini. She had curves in all the right places and she now stood an impressive 5'8"instead of her old 5'4". She was glad she had asked her parents to remove the glamour charm, a new image could only mean one thing: a whole new life.

"I told you, you look hot in that bikini."

If Hermione was going to start a new life, she decided, she might as well start with her love life. She walked over to Draco grabbed his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him hungrily. As he started to respond, she pulled back, smirked at him and turned to walk back to the pool, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her.

"I couldn't agree with you more."

Draco was shocked with the new Hermione. She was outgoing and could easily keep someone inline, someone like him maybe. Is that what he needed?

He followed her out to the pool to re-join everyone else, but he didn't miss the strange look Blaise was giving them both.

Hermione stood on the side of the pool staring at her new family. "Hi my name is Mia Alysa Zabini."


	5. Dinner & More Family Secrets

Chapter 5 – Dinner and more family secrets

Hermione stood admiring herself in the floor length mirror in her room at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa had insisted that both families, including Kira, go out for a meal to celebrate Hermione's return home.

She had been given a white satin halter-dress to wear. It fit perfectly. The floor length gown cascaded smoothly over her curvy new figure; a slit up the left leg exposed her bare knee when she moved. Black sequin detailing under the bust area enhanced her assets even more than the deep V of the halter. She had also been provided a pair of strappy white stilettos as a finishing touch.

Performing a quick turn before the mirror, she stood back and smiled. In a million years, she would never have chosen such a dress for herself but she had to admit, she liked the way she looked. Even more, she liked the way she felt.

Shaking her head at how silly she must look staring at herself in the mirror, she took a seat at the dressing table and waited for someone to come for her, as she had been instructed.

After a while, Hermione was starting to get restless. Her hair and make-up had been done with the help of one of the Malfoy's house elves that had been sent up.

Later still, she stood looking into the intense violet eyes that stared back at her in the mirror. She thought about everything she had read about eyes holding power and how each colour was associated with certain powers. Tearing herself away from the mirror again, she walked back over to her dressing table and sat on the stool to reapply her lip gloss, probing her mind for answers as to why she had such startlingly purple eyes.

She was so deep in thought she didn't hear when Blaise knocked on her door. He knocked again after a moment and slowly opened the door before stepping into the room. Reaching out his hand, he tapped her on the shoulder bringing her out of her reverie. She spun swiftly around on the stool to see her brother looking down at her.

"Sorry I just walked in but when I knocked twice and you didn't answer, I got worried and came in to check that you were okay."

"It's fine. I was just thinking about something."

"Anything I can help with? It must have been a big something for you not to hear me knocking."

Hermione smiled softly at the evident concern in Blaise's eyes but shook her head.

"No, just thinking. So... are we ready to go?"

"Nearly, I just have to speak to you about something first."

"Of course, what about?"

Blaise placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Well, first, I have something for you. Turn to the mirror and close your eyes. Promise you won't look until I say so."

"I promise."

Blaise pulled a locket out of his trouser pocket and fastened it around Hermione's neck. Her hand involuntarily reached up to touched the necklace that lay against the hollow of her throat.

"You can open your eyes now."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked at the locket. She could not contain the gasp that escaped her lips.

It was beautiful!

She leaned closer to the mirror to get a better look. At first, Hermione thought it was silver but judging by the weight of the necklace it had to be platinum. The locket bore a large 'Z' in the middle surrounded by a lion and a snake.

"The locket was Grandmother's," Blaise explained, leaning down so he could meet Hermione's eyes in the mirror. "She gave it to me a while ago and asked me to give it to you when you returned home. Inside is a photo of you and a blank space where you'll place a photo of your soul mate… once you find him."

"It's beautiful," Hermione could not express in words how exquisite it was. "Blaise, why is there a lion and a snake on the locket? I assume they stand for the different Hogwarts houses…which means they represent Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"You're right about them symbolizing the animals of Hogwarts. You see, the locket is enchanted and the animals change to represent the house of each soul mate at the present time. So… the lion is you, a Gryffindor, which means that your soul mate is currently in Slytherin."

Hermione was shocked. That was a bit more information than she was prepared to get on her first day back. Part of her hoped there would not be any more family secrets revealed that day.

"Erm, Mia," Blaise cleared his throat nervously. "I wanted to speak to you about something else as well."

"You mean some_one _else, Blaise?" She teased while smirking at the blush that was creeping up his neck.

"Well…yes. How is it you are able to talk to Kira without looking like a complete idiot and stuttering all over the place?"

"That, dear brother, is because _I'm _not in love with her," Hermione smiled sincerely. "She also happens to be my best friend from the muggle world. At least, I thought she was from the muggle world but seeing as she's a Malfoy, I'm guessing that was a lie as well."

"I thought Harry and Ron were your best friends? And she's as much a muggle as you are, Sis."

"They are my best friends but you can't expect me to talk to Harry and Ron about _everything_, can you? I needed someone outside of Hogwarts that I could talk to and get away from the magical world. Kira and I have known each other for as long as I can remember but then I went off to Hogwarts and she went away to boarding school, which I'm presuming was Beauxbatons, so we really only got to see each other during the holidays and before you ask… yes, I will set you up with her but on one condition."

Blaise pulled Hermione into a grateful hug. "Sis, you know I love you, right? What's the condition?"

"_You _have to tell me everything you know about the blond haired Slytherin known as Draco Malfoy."

Blaise smiled knowingly before answering, "Deal."

Blaise offered his arm to Hermione and she smiled, looping her own arm through his, and he led her down to the foyer where everyone was waiting.

As she and Blaise approached the top of the grand staircase, Hermione's eyes immediately sought Draco who was gazing back at her. She couldn't help but notice something different about the way he looked at her. When they reached the last stair, Draco stepped forward to take her from Blaise. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face when she saw Blaise walk over to Kira and whisper something in her ear. The blush that crept upon Kira's cheeks was priceless.

Hermione, too, blushed as she felt someone's breathe flutter against her neck and a voice whispering in her ear.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Draco. You don't look so bad yourself," She bit her lip and smiled shyly.

"Of course I do, I'm a Malfoy. I always look great."

"See what I mean about being big headed?"

"I know, sorry. I couldn't resist though."

"Okay. I'll let you off the hook but just this once. So, where are we eating tonight?" Hermione said, turning to face the adults in the group.

"Starlight, the new restaurant opening in Hogsmeade Village tonight. We have had reservations for months now. It's a very exclusive VIP night," Lucius replied proudly.

"How did you manage to get reservations for tonight? I've been reading about the opening in the Daily Prophet and people have been trying nearly anything to get a table."

"That's simple, Mia. We are two of the most respected families in the magical world. We are invited to most of these events."

"We ought to get to the restaurant. Alyssa and Lucian will be waiting for us. There will be a lot of photographers as well and they will want a statement from us about Mia, Paolo," said Athena giving Hermione a loving smile.

"Of course. Shall we take the car, Lucius?" Lucius just nodded as confirmation and walked towards the door opening it for his wife and the rest of the group.

The car pulled up outside the restaurant and just as Athena had guessed, there were a lot of reporters.

"Draco, Blaise, take the girls into the restaurant and don't stop to speak to the reporters. Alyssa and Lucian will be waiting for you inside."

"Yes, Father," replied Draco.

"Mia, princess, don't worry about the reporters. Your mother and I will deal with them. You just make sure you get into that restaurant unharmed. You two, Isobel, I don't want any pictures appearing on the front page tomorrow. Not like last time," Paolo said, clearly stating that there were no exceptions.

Isobel was going to argue but when she saw the look on her father's face she decided it would be best to do as he said.

The door of the limo was opened by the driver. Lucius and Narcissa stepped out first followed by Draco who offered his hand to Hermione and then to Sofia. There were camera flashes going off all around them.

Draco and Blaise made their way up to the front door with a girl on each arm leaving their parents to deal with the photographers. Rumours were already flying around about the young Mr. Malfoy's potential engagement to the young woman with the bright purple eyes.

"They think we're engaged," Hermione whispered harshly to Draco as they finally stepped into the sanctuary of the restaurant. "That's just plain stupid."

"What's so stupid about being engaged to the Malfoy heir, Mia?" Draco asked, looking slightly hurt.

"Nothing, it's that… Erm, can we please talk about this later, not here with all the reporters around."

"Of course, you're right. Follow me." Draco grabbed Hermione by the hand and pulled her to a secluded corner.

"Mia, where are you going?" Blaise called after her. "Dad will kill me if he comes in and you aren't here. Mia!"

He turned to look at Kira who shrugged and said, "Lover's quarrels."

"So, I'm not the only one that has noticed that, then? Good, I thought I was over reacting."

"No, Blaise, you're not over reacting," she said softly. "There is one thing about lovers that is bothering me at the moment though."

Blaise was perplexed but listened intently. When he didn't respond, Kira leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"I want to know why Blaise? Why you haven't asked me out?"

Blaise stood before her dumbfounded. He knew Kira was very confident about this sort of thing but he didn't know she was simply going to ask him the one question that he couldn't answer himself.

"I…uh I, erm…"

"Are you just going to stand there and stutter all day or are you going to ask me?" Kira replied cheekily.

Blaise took a deep breath and look into Kira's eyes. "Kira, will you be my girlfriend?"

Kira reached up, kissed Blaise on the cheek, and whispered a simple "yes" into his ear.

"Will you two keep your mouths shut for two minutes, please! I'm trying to listen to what Mia's saying to Draco."

"Isobel, stop eavesdropping on your sist-"

"You don't have to listen to the conversation, Isobel, I can tell you what Hermione's going to say to Draco. She will say that she really likes him but she wants to take things slow. She may have a new life but she's still the old Hermione and the old Hermione is too sensible and wouldn't want to commit to the relationship until she is 100% sure of what she wants."

"I don't believe it. My girlfriend is just as much as gossip queen as my sister and cousin."

"Aw…poor Blaise, do you feel left out? If you think this bad just wait until you see me with Hermione when we start to gossip. Now be quiet, they're coming back and Draco has that same look like on his face as when Uncle Luc told him he couldn't have the new model Firebolt. This can't be good. You know what Draco's like when he has his heart set on something."

"Yes, I know. He doesn't give up till he gets it, now shush!"

"Where are Uncle Lucian and Aunt Alyssa?" Hermione asked looking around for the people that had raised her since she was a baby.

"I'm not sure but here come mum and dad, maybe they know where they are."

"Let's sit down, kids. Your aunt and uncle are right behind us."

"Dad, did you sort out the rumours? As nice as they were I don't want to be engaged to Draco."

"Yes, princess. Your mother and I made a statement and have set a date to do an interview next week for Witch Weekly Magazine, the whole family will be featured in the article."

They all sat down at a large round table just in time to see Alyssa and Lucian step through the door. They had removed their Glamour Charms and for the first time in nearly seventeen years Hermione was seeing their true identities.

Alyssa looked identical to Athena except she had bright purple eyes. Hermione couldn't help but stare at the eyes that mirrored her own. Lucian and Alyssa took their seats with the group. Alyssa next to Athena then Paolo, Lucius, Narcissa and, somehow, Hermione had ended up sitting next to Draco. He was the last person that she wanted to sit beside after the conversation they'd just had but luckily Kira was in the seat to her left so she could busy herself catching up with her best friend. It had been ages since she'd last seen her.

Hermione sat in silence for a long time, observing her new found family as they sat around the table eating their meals. Suddenly she felt a hand moving slowly up her right leg.

"Draco!" She hissed quietly enough that he was the only one who heard.

"Yes, love?" He whispered back.

"I told you that I wanted to take things slowly. I'm not ready for all of this just yet."

"And I told you that a Malfoy always gets what a Malfoy wants." Draco's hand kept creeping further up her leg as they were speaking.

"Draco, stop it! You may be a Malfoy but you'll be a Malfoy that can't have children if you get…"

"Mia dear, is there something wrong with your meal? You've barley eaten anything."

"No, of course not, mum. The food is wonderful, I was just thinking about something." Hermione replied while pushing Draco's hand off her leg.

"Anything we can help you with, princess?" Her dad asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Actually, I think you can. Well, maybe not you, mum and dad, but maybe Aunt Alyssa can answer me something."

"What is it, Hermione?"

"I wanted to ask you about your eyes and… well, mine as well. I've tried probing my mind for anything that I can remember having read that will give me an answer as to why they are so purple and then I saw your eyes. I was just hoping that you could tell me something about them. And would you start calling me Mia from now on. It doesn't seem right, some of you calling me Mia and some Hermione. I have a new image and life. I'm not Hermione Granger anymore. I'm Mia Zabini."

Alyssa threw Athena a questioning glance, not sure herself if Mia could handle any more family secrets that day.

Athena turned to Mia wondering the same thing as her sister.

"Mia, I'm not sure how you'll take this but now that you have had the protection and Glamour Charms removed there can be no hiding this from you any longer."

"Hiding what from me, mum?"

"You see, not only are you Italian but you are also a descendent of the Greek Gods, as are Alyssa and I. One female from every generation in our family is gifted. Not only are they a witch but they have another power. As you said you have read about eyes holding power and if you remember most of the holders were female. If you had looked even further you would have seen the name Xanthis a few times throughout the centuries. This is my family name. The purple in your eyes shows that you hold the same power as your aunt… you are a seer, Mia, and over the next few days you may begin to see small visions. You power won't come to full strength until your seventeenth birthday, however."

Mia sat stunned. How many more secrets could this family have?

"When you come into your full power you will have weekly lessons with me, Mia. You will have to learn to put up barriers so you can control what you see and when. I know this is a lot to take in and I know it will be hard when you first come into your powers but it does get easier as you learn to master your power."

Alyssa tried to calm her niece. She knew just how hard it was to find out about being a seer and Mia had already taken in so much that day. Alyssa was sure the poor girl would be suffering from information overload. Mia sat there for a while digesting all the information she had been given that day: she was a Zabini, a pureblood, a twin, and her best friend from the muggle world was a pureblood and related to Draco Malfoy. She didn't even want to think about Draco either, the feelings that she was starting to have for him were just adding to the confusion… and now this. She was a seer.

She tookba deep breath picked up her fork, continuing her meal in silence.

Everyone at the table had stopped while Athena and Alyssa explained Mia's power to her. Slowly they all returned their focus to their meals, exchanging concerned glances in Mia's direction. They ordered dessert.

Mia and Kira talked to each other as though they hadn't been apart for nearly a year while the male population of the table discussed Quidditch. Narcissa, Athena and Alyssa were organising the ball that was to take place the following weekend for Blaise and Mia's birthday and as always, Isobel and Sofia sat gossiping, occasionally looking around the restaurant to see if any of the males were worth pursuing once their fathers' backs were turned.

"Oh my God! Isobel, look who just walked in the door. Doesn't he look super-hot tonight?" exclaimed Sofia. Mia couldn't help but look to see who had caught the young Malfoy's eye.

"Oh no, this can't be good! What am I going to do? I didn't even think about telling them."

"Mia, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Kira.

"Harry and the Weasleys have just walked in! What am I going to do?"

"Just calm down, remember you don't look like Hermione Granger anymore. You are Hermione 'Mia' Alyssa Zabini."

"You're right. I can do this. All I have to do is make it through tonight then when I get home I can write a letter to them explaining everything. I'll invite everyone over to the manor, as well. Yes, that's what I'll do. Kira, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, of course I am. Um… don't panic but Harry is heading straight for our table and it looks like they want to talk to Lucius."

"Oh no… oh no! They're going to notice! I know they are!"

"Just turn around and carry on eating. Be polite when they come over and they will never know."

"Lucius, how are you today?" Harry's voice came from across the table.

"Ah, Mr Potter, I wondered when you would turn up. Again, let me congratulate you on defeating the Dark Lord."

"I thought I should show my support, after all it is partly my fault that the old restaurant had to shut down. As I've told you before, if it wasn't for your constant supply of information from his inner circle then things could have ended very differently."

His comment set alarms firing in Mia's head and she couldn't help the sudden outburst towards Harry.

"You knew about the Malfoy's being spies and didn't tell me or Ron!"

'_OH shit!'_

'_Well done, Miss I-Can't-Keep-My-Mouth-Shut.'_

'_Shut up, Blaise.'_

"I'm sorry, but do I even know you?" asked a stunned Harry.

"Erm... actually you do though I guess I've changed a bit since you last saw me. You'll probably remember me with big hair, brown eyes and answering to the name Hermione Granger." Hermione said all this without looking up from her plate.

"You…You can't be my Hermione. You look nothing like her."

"I am her, well was. What can I do to prove to you that I am Hermione?"

Hermione said while looking up to face Harry, who was staring at her in complete shock.

"Tell me one thing that Hermione and only Hermione would know."

Mia thought for a while. There were a lot of things that Mia knew about Harry but there was only one thing that would prove to Harry that she was Hermione. A small smile crept upon Mia's face at the secret that she was going to expose to the eleven other people around the table.

"Last year after the final battle, I found you and Ginny going at it like rabbits in the boys dormitories and I promised not to tell Ron. And I still haven't by the way."

Mia noticed the slight pink tint that had risen on Harry cheeks and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

"Hermione, could you not have thought of something else to say apart from that?"

"Sorry Harry but it was the only thing that I could think of that would make you believe me."

"Okay fine, but don't any of you go telling Ron or any of his brothers about this." He said sternly while pointing a threatening finger at the people sat around the table. "So… Hermione, would you like to explain to me what has happened to you? I mean, you look like Zabini."

"Erm…go get Ron and meet me outside. I'll explain everything."

Harry walked off in the direction of the Weasleys' table to fetch Ron while Mia stood from the table and started to make her way outside. She wondered how she was going to tell her best friends that she was now related to the Zabinis and why she was suddenly having feelings for Draco Malfoy.

Mia was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't hear Harry and Ron approach her.

"Hermione."

"Harry, have gone mad? That's not Hermione." Ron said looking at Harry as if he was a mad man.

"It is me, Ronald. Some things have changed since you last saw me but it's me."

"How do we know it's you and not a Death Eater out to get us?"

"Would a Death Eater know that you still keep your baby bunny under your bed?"

"Alright! Keep your voice down. You really are Hermione… well, kind of."

"Very conclusive, Ronald. Yes, I still am Hermione but I am now Hermione Mia Alyssa Zabini."

"Am I hearing things or did you just say Zabini? As in Blaise Zabini? As in Death Eaters Zabini?"

"They're not Death Eaters, Ron."

"How can you defend them, Harry? They've tried to kill you plenty of times!"

"Harry's right, Ron," Mia interjected, feeling slightly defensive of her new found family.

"You're only saying that because they're your family."

"Argh! Ron, do you enjoy arguing with me and Harry or do you just do it for the fun of it? They are not Death Eaters, never have been, never will be! You can even go in there and ask to look at their forearms. You'll find no Dark Marks on any of them… only Lucius but that is because he was a spy. Which reminds me, Harry, I can't believe you didn't tell us that you knew that the Malfoys weren't really evil."

"I wasn't allowed to tell you. It was dangerous enough, me knowing, but it is thanks to the Malfoys that we were able to storm Riddle Manor and catch the Death Eaters when they least expected it."

Ron stared at his best friend, his mouth opening and shutting like a goldfish, trying to find words to describe how he was feeling.

"But how...and Harry you, and I and..."

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Mia asked with an amused expression on her face.

"I…why does nothing ever happen to me?"

Harry and Mia nearly fell on the floor laughing.

"I don't really want to explain everything here. Why don't you two come over to the Manor? Bring Ginny as well, it will be easier to explain it all once. Come round tomorrow about four because I know mum and Cissa are planning to go shopping in the morning for a dress for the party this weekend."

Both boys nodded and arranged to arrive by floo at four o'clock the next day. They separated and made their ways back to their separate tables.

"How did they take it?" asked Kira as Mia took her seat again.

"They took it surprisingly well but I didn't tell them everything. Mum, dad, is it ok that I invited Harry, Ron and Ginny over tomorrow to explain everything?"

"Of course it is, Princess."

"Thank you, dad. Can we go home now? I'm really tired?"

"Of course, princess. You've had a long day and you have a lot to think about. Let's pay and we can all go back to the Manor. Cissa, Lucius, you can stay at the Manor tonight, if you like," Paolo said, turning to his friends.

"That would be great. We can finish making arrangements for the party. The kids can always go up to their rooms if they want."

The group left the restaurant, got in to the limo that was waiting outside for them and took the short drive to Zabini Manor. Mia was the last to get out of the car. She gazed up, awestruck, at her new home. It was huge! She walked up the front steps and through the double doors that lead into the foyer.

"Come on, Mia, I'll show you to your room. You'll get the grand tour in the morning before you go shopping with mum." Mia simply nodded and followed Blaise up the vast staircase. They got to the second floor and Blaise turned left off the staircase.

"This is your wing, the right one is Draco's, the floor up is Issy's and Sofia's and the floor above that is mine and Kira's. Mum and dad's along with the other adults' are on the other side of the manor but I can show you where everything is tomorrow." They stopped walking when they came to stand outside two large doors with 'Mia's Bedroom' written on them. Blaise opened the door and allowed her to walk in.

"'Night Sis."

Before Hermione could reply Blaise had closed the door and gone off in search of his new girlfriend.

'_Night Blaise.'_

Hermione was too exhausted to take much notice of her new bedroom. She entered her adjoining bathroom to change for bed. She crossed her bedroom and climbing into her new four-poster bed, she immediately fell into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Shopping And Sleepovers

Chapter 6 – Shopping and sleepovers.

The next morning, Hermione awoke in a strange, very large bed. She looked around the room and didn't recognise it as her own, but as the events of the previous day came flooding back to her, she recalled everything. Surprisingly it didn't faze her or scare her one bit. She felt happy, completely content and was actually feeling slightly adventurous.

She rolled over to look at the magical clock that was on her bedside table it read nine o'clock. Perfect. She had just enough time to dress and get ready for her day of shopping. If she hurried, she would even have time to talk to a certain Draco Lucius Malfoy before breakfast. She picked up her mobile phone and sent Draco a text message telling him to come to her room in fifteen minutes. She then ran into her adjoining bathroom to ready herself for the day ahead.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Draco stood knocking on Hermione's door waiting for her to answer.

"Come in!" She shouted from her bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute, I just need to finish getting dressed."

Draco sat on the end of Hermione's four-poster bed waiting for her to emerge from her bathroom. She walked out a few minutes later dressed in denim shorts a black silky vest top with a green lace trim and matching black wedges. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her lately but she had taken a liking towards the colour green. Perhaps it had something to do with her Slytherin soul mate.

Draco gazed at her fixedly. He was dazzled by Hermione.

"Morning, Draco."

"Morning, Mia. You wanted to speak to me?"

"Erm, yeah. I can't help but think that I might have been slightly harsh with you last night at the restaurant and I just wanted to say that I did mean what I said... but -"

Draco looked up at Hermione with hope in his eyes.

"-would you be my date for the ball this weekend? God knows that the birthday girl can't go alone and be harassed by all the single purebloods that are desperate to get a look in with the long lost Zabini twin." Hermione smirked up at Draco; a smirk that could challenge his own.

"Of course, I'll protect you from all the desperate bachelors out there."

"My knight in shining armour!" Hermione said over dramatically while laughing.

Draco bowed down to Hermione making her fall on the floor laughing. She was silenced by Draco's lips on hers. Hermione started to kiss him back but realised the promise she had made to herself yesterday and pulled away.

"Draco, I want this, I do. I just think we need to get to know each other a bit better. Everything that we knew about each other was a lie, well, for me anyway. Why don't you show me around the Manor and then maybe you and Blaise can come shopping with us girls later. You can help me find Blaise a present," Said a rather flustered Hermione.

"Yes, alright. And I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you. I mean you can stand up to Harry and Ron so I don't see why I should be any different." Draco said, slightly defeated.

"If that's your way of apologising, then I accept. I hope it didn't wound that famous Malfoy pride too much." Hermione said with a smirk. "Let's get going then. We've only got half an hour until breakfast and there is a lot of this mansion I've yet to see."

Two hours later, Hermione, Kira, Blaise, Draco, Isobel, Sofia, Narcissa and Athena stood in the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Right, you all have one hour to split up and go shopping. We will all meet at Moon for lunch, then Narcissa and I will take the girls to get their dresses for the ball. We are going into the boutiques at the north end of the Alley. If you need us we have our mobiles."

That said Athena and Narcissa strode away leaving the six teenagers behind. Isobel and Sofia skipped off excitedly followed by Blaise and Kira.

"Come on, Draco, you can help me."

"Help you do what?"

"Look for a present for Blaise. What do you get your twin brother for his seventeenth birthday when you've only just met and when you don't really know him well at all? Furthermore, he's going to be of age so the gift must be something special!"

"Well, I can't tell you what to buy for Blaise but I can give you some ideas. There are a few things he might need or you could always get him the essential gift for a wizard turning of age… a watch."

"No, I don't want to get him a watch. That's too conventional. Besides, I think mum and dad will get him a watch. What else?"

"How about something for his broom? He's forever saying that he doesn't take care of it well enough. Or some more books for his library? He's always looking to expand it."

"I want something different, something that not just anyone can buy for him. I want something special, something that shows him how much I care and that I've actually thought about his present."

Hermione and Draco walked in silence for a few minutes, both struggling to think of the perfect gift for Blaise.

"What are you getting him, then?" Hermione asked trying to get a better idea of what her brother liked.

"Authentic robes and a limited edition commemorative book from his favourite quidditch team, Italy."

"That sounds nice," Hermione said distractedly as she gazed into the shop windows as they walked. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Draco, does Blaise ever wear jewellery?"

"Yes, why?"

"Follow me, I've got an idea. Oh wait, I haven't any money and my mum and dad haven't given me my Gringott's key yet."

"Oh, I forgot.!" Draco began rummaging through the pockets of his robes searching for something.

"Forgot what?" Hermione asked slightly puzzled.

"Found it!" Draco pulled out what looked like a credit card and handed it over to Hermione.

"What is this?"

"It's a Wizarding Card; it is like a muggle credit card. Your parents set up a Gringott's account for you so all you have to do is hand this over at the cash register and they'll ask to check your wand for identification."

"That's a lot easier than having to go down in the tunnels of Gringott's bank. I hate those little carts!"

"So, what is this great idea you have for Blaise's birthday present, then?"

"Follow me and I'll show you."

Hermione took a hold of Draco's hand and pulled him along one of the side streets that connected to the Alley.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just some place that I found a couple of summers ago on one of the back streets."

They came to stop outside a small jewellery boutique.

"This is your big idea? A jewellery shop on the back streets of Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, it is so don't knock it till you try it, come on."

They walked through the door and up to one of the jewellery counters.

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't really know. I just thought that if I came and had a look around I would find something."

Hermione moved around the counters looking at all the different and unique pieces on display. She spotted an emerald encrusted necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. Draco saw her staring at the jewellery set and once she had walked away from the case, Draco asked one of the sales witches to put it away and that he would be back to collect it in a couple of hours.

"Can I help you, Miss?" Asked one of the sales witches behind the counter.

Hermione looked up to see a small women that looked vaguely like Rita Skeeter except she had brown hair not Rita's trademark blonde.

"Yes, please. I'm looking for a present for my brother. He's turning seventeen so it must be special."

"Find anything yet?" Draco asked, approaching Hermione's right.

"No, not yet but the sales witch was just about to help me."

"Sorry to be rude but aren't you Draco Malfoy?" Draco gave a slight nod towards another slightly younger sales witch. "So, that makes you Hermione Zabini which would mean that the brother you are shopping for is Blaise Zabini. Can I just say that your brother is so hot?"She said while turning to face Hermione again.

"Yes, well, I'm sure Blaise will be pleased to hear that and I'm sure his girlfriend will be ecstatic to hear that Blaise has so many fans."

The young sales witch turned and walked away with a slightly dejected look on her face, not too pleased about Hermione's last comment.

"I'm so sorry about that but Hannah has a mind of her own when it comes to gossiping." Apologized the sales witch.

"Remind you of anyone else?" Draco whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Anyway, where were we?" Hermione started trying miserably to suppress a laugh. "Oh yes, as Hannah just pointed out the present is for my twin, Blaise. I need something that's going to mean something to both of us."

"Have you thought about what piece of jewellery you would want him to have?"

"I was thinking a chunky bracelet with some kind of plate on it so that I can have it engraved. What do you think, Draco?"

"I think that that is a perfect idea, Mia, but what do you want it to say?"

"I wanted it to have his and Kira's names on it. I want it to be like my locket with the family crest and the two snakes around the 'Z'.

"Why two snakes? You don't know what house Kira is going to be in yet."

"I don't know. I've just got this feeling that it's meant to have the two snakes on it and that Kira's name is meant to be on it as well. Maybe it's my powers? Aunt Alyssa said this might happen."

"If you're sure, all you need to do is find the bracelet."

"I've already seen the perfect one. Here."

Hermione pointed to a platinum bracelet with a matching plate on it. Simple yet elegant. Blaise would love it.

The sales witch pulled out the one-of-a-kind bracelet for Hermione to get a closer look and, when she was sure it was the one, the sales witch took out her wand and engraved the names along with the crest and two snakes onto the plate.

Draco had them put a charm on the plate so that if the writing needed to be changed at any point then Blaise would be able to do it easily himself. Hermione argued that the charm wasn't necessary but in the end gave in so that Draco would stop moaning.

Forty-five minutes after walking into the store, Hermione and Draco made their way back towards the main alley and to the restaurant where they were to meet everyone for lunch.

Once they had eaten, they split up again, the boys going off to collect the present that Draco had seen for Hermione and the girls, along with Narcissa and Athena, went in search of the perfect dresses for the party.

At three o'clock the family met at the entrance to Diagon Alley ready to floo back to Zabini Manor. Once they returned, Hermione ran to her room to hide her dress, determined on not letting anyone seeing it before the party. She had not even allowed the girls to see it at the shop.

Once she had put everything away she decided to change into something more comfortable for when Harry, Ron and Ginny's visit.

She picked up a book from one of her many shelves, fully intending on reading some before her friends turned up, but first she needed to speak to her parents.

She found them lounging on the ground floor. They were speaking in hushed tones and as soon as they saw Hermione approaching, they quickly ended the conversation.

"Princess, how has your day been?" Paolo asked standing up from the sofa and giving his daughter a hug.

"It was fine. Draco helped me find Blaise's birthday present. Hopefully, he'll like it."

"Speaking of Draco, I hope he's treating you well," Paolo asked while taking his seat again next to his wife.

Hermione took a seat on the chez lounge opposite.

"Daddy, we're not even serious yet. We're just taking things slowly and getting to know each other."

"If you say so, Princess. Just as long as he's treating you right, then he's okay by me."

"Well, he is. And I should let you know that he is going to be my date for the party so please don't set me up with someone I don't know. Please. Anyway, I didn't come down to speak to you about my love life. I came to ask you something."

"What is it, Mia?" asked Athena.

"I was wondering if I could have a few people to sleep over tomorrow night. It would only be Ginny, Harry and Ron, and the boys would sleep in a different room, of course. I mean I've got plenty on my wing, but if you say no I completely understand." Hermione asked nervously, not looking up the whole time.

"Oh! I think that's a wonderful idea. It gives you all time to get caught up on what's been happening. Your brother, Draco, and Kira could all spend the night in your room as well. The perfect opportunity to give you all a chance to get to know each other better."

Hermione jumped off the lounge and hugged both her parents. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Princess, but let me make myself clear: I want no funny business. You may nearly be of age but you are still my daughter."

"Of course, daddy, don't worry."

"And remember that you and your brother have to get your licences and go for your apparition test tomorrow morning at the Ministry. Why don't you invite them around about two o'clock so you can all go in the pool or watch some muggle movies in the theatre on the south wing."

"That sounds good. They will be here in about fifteen minutes so I'll go tell Blaise and Draco. Can you ask Minnie, the house elf, to call me when they get here, please."

Before either of her parents could answer, she had shut the door and was running up the stairs in search of her brother and Draco.

Harry, Ron and Ginny turned up at exactly four o'clock that evening. Hermione lead then to the lounge and proceeded to tell them everything that had happened to her in the past two days. They took everything considerably well, although she didn't tell them about how close she and Draco had gotten. But by the look on Ginny's face she had already figured out that there was something between the two of them.

Harry, Ron and Ginny stayed for dinner that night, and readily agreed to the sleepover the next night even if Draco and Blaise were going to be there. They all agreed that it was time to put their differences behind them.

That night, Hermione went up to her room to have a bath and went to bed feeling content and happy.

She was awoken the next morning by banging on her bedroom door and the sound of her brother shouting her name loudly from the hallway.

"Mia! Wake up! Mia, come on! We've got to get to the Ministry!"

Hermione groaned and rolled over, pulling the duvet over her head.

'_Mia, I know you're awake. I can feel you.'_

"Leave me alone, Blaise! I'm sleeping!"

"No, you're not! Come on, we've got to go get our licences and our tests are booked for eleven."

Blaise walked through the door and up to Hermione's bed, pulling the duvet roughly off of her.

"Ahh! Blaise, give me back my duvet!"

"You know, Aunt Alyssa and Uncle Lucian told me that you weren't really a morning person but you've got to get up! It's ten o'clock and we've got to be at the ministry in an hour."

Blaise turned and headed out of the door but paused before closing the door.

"Oh, and mum said that if you want breakfast then you should be down in the kitchen by half past or you will have to beg Minnie to make you something separate."

Hermione crawled out of bed and into her bathroom. She washed, did her makeup and hair and dressed lazily. She applied a bit more lip-gloss before giving herself the once over in the mirror.

Picking up her wand and mobile phone, she dropped them into her bag and walked out of her room and down to the kitchen. By eleven o'clock, Hermione, Blaise, Paolo and Alyssa were sitting in the testing reception of the Ministry waiting to be called to the exam room.

"Miss Hermione Alysa Zabini. Mr Blaise Orion Zabini. Room six," Announced a stout, middle-aged woman.

Hermione and Blaise walked towards the door with the large number six on it.

"Ready to do this, sis?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Hermione pushed open the door and she and Blaise walked in to take their tests.

Hermione walked out of the door a half hour later and closed it behind her.

"Princess, how did you do?"

"I Passed! I did it! As of midnight tonight I can apparate all over the world whenever I like!"

"What about your brother?"

"I don't know. We sat down to take the tests in our booths and after I did my apparation test, I didn't see where Blaise went."

Hermione sat down next to her dad and, less than five minutes later, Blaise stepped out of the door with a smug look on his face.

"Yes, I know I am amazing. I knew I'd do it."

"Oh, shut up, Blaise. You remind me of Draco when I used to hate him."

"I'm telling Draco!" Teased Blaise while running towards the fireplace.

"Urgh…Blaise you can be such an idiot at times!" Hermione started running after him, determined to stop him from ruining her relationship with her potential boyfriend.

Athena and Paolo arrived back at the manor to see the twins chasing each other around the dining room, while a slightly confused looking Draco sat atop the table.

"Mia!"

"What?" Hermione came to stop dead in front Draco. Blaise came up behind Mia and tackled her to the floor tickling her.

"Argh! Blaise… let me go now!"

"Blaise, let your sister up."

"Okay, dad." Blaise stopped tickling his sister and helped her up off of the floor.

"What were you two arguing about anyway?"

"Oh erm... nothing! Come on, let's go get some dinner and then you can help me get my room ready for tonight."

Hermione grabbed a hold of Draco's hand and dragged him off in the direction of the kitchen, hoping that Minnie would make her something to eat.

By two o'clock, Draco and Hermione were in her room, relaxing on her bed. They had brought in four extra double beds and plenty of beanbags for that night.

"So, when do you plan on telling the other two-thirds of the golden trio that you are a little more than friendly with me?"

"I was going to tell them tonight... and how come you didn't mention anything about me telling Ginny?"

"I guessed you already told her or she's figured it out herself. I know what you girls are like. You tell each other everything."

"I'll have you know Draco Malfoy that I haven't told a soul outside the family about us, but you're probably right about Ginny. I think she figured it out yesterday when she was here. "

Hermione rolled over so her head was resting on Draco's chest. They laid in silence for a few minutes until Blaise came through the door, hand-in-hand with Kira followed by Ginny, Harry, Ron, Isobel and Sofia.

"Let's get the party started!" Called Kira as she ran across the room and jumped on to the bed where Hermione and Draco were.

"Hermione."

"Mia."

"Whatever…why are you laying on a bed with Malfoy, I mean Draco?" Hermione sat up to look at the face of her very confused best friend.

"Well, erm... Ron, you see Draco and I are kind of seeing each other now."

"Oh right. Okay."

"This doesn't bother you does it?"

"I'm keeping an open mind. Nothing is going to bother me. We can handle this, can't we, Harry?"

"Don't bring me into it. I think it's a good idea that Hermione has finally found someone. I mean I've got Ginny, you've got… had, have, whatever Lavender."

"Actually, we broke up but I'm okay with it she was starting to suffocate me a little."

At that they all burst out laughing.

"I don't know what you mean Ron," Hermione said sarcastically between laughs.

"Yeah, she was a little possessive, wasn't she?"

"A little, mate? I think she went past _possessive _and straight to _stalker_."

"I have to agree with Harry on that one, Ron. Even though we never really knew each other at school, I felt really sorry for you. I mean, I heard some of the rumours that went around about Lavender Brown and they even scared me," Admitted a slightly sympathetic Draco.

"Okay, that's enough talking about the past; let's get on with the present. Blaise and I have got a birthday to start celebrating and we've just passed our apparition tests this morning. I personally don't want to wait for tomorrow to start celebrating so who wants to go swimming?"

Half an hour later the nine teenagers were all seated around the pool, talking about everything and anything that they could think of. The boys talked about Quidditch and flying while the girls spoke about fashion, boys, and what they would be wearing for the party the following evening; except for Hermione. No matter how hard they tried, Hermione stayed tight lipped on what she was wearing. They played water volleyball, girls versus boys; the girls winning because Kira and Hermione were able to distract Draco and Blaise long enough for the other girls to win the game.

Later that night they watched a film on the big screen television in Hermione's room which Draco had enlarged. Hermione called for Minnie to bring them all snacks and drinks. They watched movies for a few hours until they began to get bored. At least, the boys did... they could only handle so many chick flicks.

"What do you want to do now?" Hermione asked as she turned off the television.

"How about a game?"

"What kind of game?"

They all sat thinking for a while and then Ginny spoke up.

"Truth or Dare!"

"Okay but rules first. If you don't answer your truth or do the dare, you have to have a shot of fire whiskey.

"And where exactly do you plan on getting a bottle of fire whiskey?" asked Draco.

As Draco asked Hermione reached under her bed and pulled out two bottles of fire whiskey, shocking everyone around her.

"What? You never know when it could come in handy and the second bottle is just in case. I'll go first; Draco, truth or dare?"

"Hermione, I'm not playing truth or dare."

"Oh, don't be boring. I thought you were a Slytherin. You should stand up to the challenge."

"Fine, Truth."

They played the game late into the night, finally ending when they were all too drunk to stay awake or simply sit up straight.

Harry and Ginny crawled over to one of the beds, they nearly didn't make it there before they fell asleep. Isobel and Sofia who were slightly less drunk than the rest, managed to pull the covers over themselves before falling asleep. Ron had already passed out on one of the beds and was now snoring like a baby. Blaise, Kira, Hermione and Draco were the last to fall asleep only because Draco decided to kick Kira out of hers and Hermione's bed so that he could cuddle up to Hermione. He wanted to be the first to hug her on her birthday, when they awoke.

Minnie being the ever-so-sensible house elf she was, brought them all a hangover cure potion and water to take when they awoke in the morning. They would need it.


End file.
